Haggar (Legendary Defender)/Gallery
Official Images= Haggar - LD.png Official stats - Haggar.png|Official stats. |-|Season 1= Haggar (Taking Flight).jpg Zarkon and Haggar (The Rise of Voltron).jpg Zarkon and Haggar.jpg Haggar - Voltron (Legendary Defender).jpg 29. Haggar summoning circle.png|Witch Haggar scrying for information on the return of the Lions and Allura. 195. Haggar ready to create new Beast.png|Preparing to creat the second (ro)Beast. 42. Haggar bringing Allura to Zarkon.png 45. Haggar lifts Allura with her magic.png 201. Shiro vs multiple Haggars 2.png 223. It's not very effective.png 227. You could have been our greatest weapon.png|Why grandmother, what big teeth you have! Haggar_Replication_Illusion.png Haggar_Dark_Magic_Ball.png 233. Haggar trying to hit Shiro with energy blasts.png|Shooting energy blasts at Shiro. 234. Haggar uses smoke cloud.png|Summoning a smoke cloud to hide in. 236. Now I will destroy you.png|Aren't evil twins supposed to have goatees or something? 237. Haggar-Shiro holding our Shiro aloft.png 239. Haggar-Shiro gloating.png 242. Haggar is scarier than sheet.png 286. Shiro dancing around Haggar.png 287. Shiro vs Haggar crowd in the cloud.png 288. Haggar using Shadow Ball again.png 290. Damn that's gotta hurt.png 291. Your time is over.png 293. Allura sees thru Haggar's illusions.png|Fortunately for Team Voltron, Allura can see thru Haggar's shadow doubles. 295. Haggar's oh snap they're shooting at me.png 309. Haggar isn't letting them go easily.png |-|Season 2= S2E03.48. Uh oh Prorok is in the robeast transformer thingy.png|Preparing to transform Prorok into a Robeast. S2E03.52. Haggar unleashes magic on Prorok.png S2E03.85. Now reach out with your mind.png S2E08.66a. I will know if you lie 2.png S2E08.219. You will help me root out this traitor.png S2E08.220. Haggar side profile.png S2E11.346. Ack please no closeups of the witch.png S2E12.55. Haggar looks a bit shocked at getting yelled at.png S2E12.191. Haggar and druids still amping Zarkon up.png S2E12.257. Zap zap goes the witch.png|Palpatine called, he wants his evil zapz of evil back. S2E12.266b. Good detail on Haggar's robes here 3.png S2E12.316a. And boom goes the ship 2.png S2E12.317. This is Haggar's OH SNAP face 2.png|Haggar regrets not putting a better lock on the MCP’s chamber. S2E12.345. You can always redecorate Haggar no biggie.png|You can always redecorate, Haggar. Have you considered something in blue? S2E13.45. Ready, get set.png|Activating the Komar against Voltron. S2E13.62a. Haggar is a little worse for wear 2.png S2E13.292a. Haggar vs Princess Allura 2.png|Too bad she doesn’t have a cauldron handy, it’d make a lovely bludgeon. S2E13.295. Haggar about to strike Allura.png S2E13.297. Haggar is a WHAT.png Haggar without hood.png S2E13.299. Yeah so what Princess.png S2E13.300. Don't call her Altean she hates that.png S2E13.307. Impossible maybe probably yeah not.png S2E13.309. Just give it up old girl you're done.png S2E13.308. You'd think after 10K she'd know how to lose gracefully.png|10,000 years old and still doesn’t know how to lose gracefully. S2E13.313. All Haggar can do is watch.png Haggar with Defeated Zarkon.png Haggar (Summon Prince Lotor.).png |-|Season 3= S3E01.146. Haggar surveys Zarkon's life support.png S3E01.147. Haggar is a patient witch yes.png S3E01.151. Wow size diff much.png Raht Speaks to Haggar.jpg S3E05 - Lotor - 23.png S3E07.9. OMG Zarkon got hitched.png Who.png S3E07.12. Oh I see the pretty lady became the witch.png S3E07.89. He is from our reality.png S3E07.90. Zarkon, this is Honerva, she is the best alchemist on Altea.png S3E07.92. Isn't it exciting.png S3E07.96. He didn't stay long.png S3E07.98. Honerva continued her research on the rift on Daibazaal.png S3E07.110a. It was a customary gesture 2.png S3E07.119. But somehow HE arrived unharmed.png|Honerva, when you knock on the door to darkness something bad will probably answer, m’kay? S3E07.121. We must always push into dangerous territory.png S3E07.126. Alfor, Zarkon and Honerva watch in shock.png S3E07.130. The barrier is weakening.png S3E07.173. Honerva watches the destruction from afar.png S3E07.177a. Honerva sees Black for the first time 2.png S3E07.258. We must find a way to seal up this rift.png S3E07.262. Bruh talk some sense into your old lady.png S3E07.264. Dude I just saved your asses and this is the thanks I get.png S3E07.266. I'll decide what's enough on my planet.png S3E07.270. I'm sorry Alfor - the work will continue.png S3E07.286. Hello Honerva - it's been deca-phoebs.png S3E07.292. But then I began treating him with Quintessence.png S3E07.296. You've always been a coward.png S3E07.298. You wish to close off our gateway to enlightenment.png|Honerva turned into a crazy old cat lady in the WORST way possible. S3E07.300a. And here comes Zarkon to jump abord the crazy train 2.png|You know what they say about crazy, can’t go off the rails without two of ‘em. S3E07.313. What is it my love.png S3E07.314. Don't do drugs kids.png|Don’t do drugs kids. S3E07.315a. Into the rift she says 2.png S3E07.316a. We must have Volton 2.png|tfw you crack open that case of Nightmare Fuel and start chugging. S3E07.352. Zarkon carrying Honerva into the light.png S3E07.357. Haggar falling prey to the darkness.png Haggar experiencing Quintessence' first side effects.png|First dose comes with a free nose job! S3E07.383. Zarkon had become pure evil.png |-|Season 4= S4E03.S4E03.2. Honerva horrified by what she's become.png S4E03.S4E03.8. She loves the smell of barbeque in the morning.png S4E03.69. I'm afraid Lotor has not taken his duties seriously.png S4E03.135. Your reign shall be regarded as a black spot.png S4E03.140. That kid's gonna be trouble.png S4E03.142. Haggar that angle does not flatter you at all.png S4E03.211. It's Haggar like we had any doubt.png S4E03.212. We will have more for the creation of the third.png|Haggar spying on Lotor through Kova’s eyes. S4E03.213. Haggar goes nooo.png S4E03.287. Lotor severs the connection to Haggar.png S4E03.288. Haggar looks miffed that Lotor caught on to her.png S4E03.317. Prince Lotor is an enemy of the state.png S4E06.30. Lord Zarkon is busy leading the hunt for Lotor.png S4E06.31. We can handle this on our own.png S4E06.68. We need to gather together every ship.png S4E06.71. Haggar's ritual emblem and is that a juniberry at center.png|...Hold the phone now, is that a juniberry blossom in the center?! S4E06.72. Why gradmother tell me who your dentist is.png |-|Season 5= Haggar (S5E2).jpg S5E02.55. Guess it's obv where Lotor gets the hair.png S5E02.57. Flashback to a pregnant Honerva.png S5E02.57a. Flashback to a pregnant Honerva 2.png Baby crying - gasps.jpg S5E02.60. tfw you realize you forgot your own freakin kid.png S5E02.63. Wait don't run away I'm not scary - oh snap.png Haggar (My son).png Commander Ladnok reported to Haggar.jpg S5E02.104. Initiate operation Kuron stage four immediately.png S5E03.57a. Spy spy using my Shiro's eyes 2.png S5E03.58a. My son - yes Haggar you are a horrible mum 2.png S5E03.61. Haggar dodging assasins.png S5E03.61c. Haggar dodging assasins 4.png S5E03.66. And it's game over for you mooks.png S5E03.66a. And it's game over for you mooks 2.png S5E03.76. Surprise, it's Haggar.png S5E03.78. That was the most unimpressed No I've ever heard.png S5E03.102. No, the empire will only accept someone with Galra blood.png Photo of Zarkon and Haggar.png S5E04.97. That is why Sendak the purest of the Galra.png S5E04.177. Haggar's like welp there goes another plan awry.png S5E04.200a. The blood that so bolsters your claim 2.png S5E04.279. Leave him - the Empire has fallen.png S5E06.323. Haggar startled that Oriande exists.png Haggar (S05E06 Ending Scene).jpg |-|Season 6= Haggar & Acxa (Omega Shield).png S6E01.180. Aww snap she's got the Mark of the Chosen.png S6E01.201. Dangit who let the witch in.png S6E01.257. Haggar casting runes within Oriande's temple.png S6E01.258. The Sages of Oriande are not happy.png S6E01.314. Well snap Haggar stole the secrets of Oriande.png S6E01.314a. Well snap Haggar stole the secrets of Oriande 2.png S6E01.315. Haggar removes the hood and.png S6E01.315a. Haggar removes the hood and 2.png S6E01.316. Haggar returning to a more Altean skin tone.png S6E01.317. Honerva has pretty eyes too bad she's cray.png S6E04.272. Haggar trying to take over.png S6E04.277. You are mine now give in.png S6E05.50. Haggar's wormhole detail.png S6E05.81a. You are to lead the Black Lion away from the fleet 2.png S6E05.84. Which leaves him vulnerable to persuasion.png S6E05.122. Prince Lotor, my son.png S6E05.122a. Prince Lotor, my son 2.png Honerva.png S6E05.126. The anger you feel towards me is to be expected.png S6E05.127. The events that transformed me shrouded any maternal instinct.png Lotor stands before Haggar.png S6E05.131. Do not think for a moment I would accept you as kin.png S6E05.134. Welp it's easy to see where Lotor gets the stubborn from.png S6E05.136. Take him away I'll deal with him later.png She revvs her blaster up.png S6E05.143. Honerva is like not today suckers.png |-|Season 7= S7E04.75. What other team Hunk asks.png S7E04.76. So I guess this is happening huh.png S7E04.78. Welp yup this is Hunk sorry.png S7E04.81. I am Zarkon.png S7E04.83. Hubba hubba to Haggar.png S7E04.89. Especially this lovely.png S7E04.91a. Alright Zarkon have you been watching backstage 2.png S7E04.98. Is the answer Haggar.png S7E04.99a. One wonders if game shows would have prevented the Empire 2.png S7E04.99c. One wonders if game shows would have prevented the Empire 4.png S7E04.104. I spent centuries perfecting my exquisite lifelike renderings.png S7E04.105. Not that you cared.png S7E04.106. I treasure your art.png S7E04.107. Don't touch me you filthy hag.png S7E04.107a. Don't touch me you filthy hag 2.png S7E04.108. Don't speak to her that way you insolent welp.png S7E04.109b. Lotor grrrs then passes it along 2.png S7E04.164. The answer is Antok and meanwhile the Galra team celebrates.png S7E04.174. Go Galra, Go Galra.png S7E04.188a. Snick snick snick 2.png S7E04.204. It was just fun being on the show.png S7E04.205a. Haggar tells Morvok to shut up and then 2.png S7E04.242. Every time the Melgregian Fitzers score three havers in a sprat.png |-|Season 8= VLD S8 E2 0005.jpg VLD_S8_E2_0044.jpg VLD_S8_E2_0050.jpg Haggar_as_Honerva_(Season_8_Flashback).png VLD_S8_E2_0061.jpg VLD_S8_E2_0097.jpg VLD S8 E2 0194.jpg VLD_S8_E2_0204.jpg VLD_S8_E2_0205.jpg VLD S8 E2 0269.jpg VLD S8 E2 0277.jpg VLD S8 E2 0465.jpg I know.jpg VLD_S8_E2_0566.jpg VLD_S8_E2_0573.jpg Only I can control my son's mech.jpg Toddler Honerva and her mother.png Honerva graduating.png|Looks like someone was top of her class VLD S8 E10 0439.jpg VLD S8 E10 0448.jpg|To dream the impossible dream VLD S8 E12 0026.jpg VLD S8 E12 0361.jpg|Guess pulling insane faces runs in the family VLD S8 E12 0487.jpg VLD S8 E12 0511.jpg VLD S8 E12 0527.jpg|Give mommy a hug before she gets angry VLD S8 E12 0534.jpg VLD S8 E12 0548.jpg VLD S8 E12 0552.jpg VLD S8 E12 0556.jpg VLD S8 E12 0562.jpg VLD S8 E13 0238.jpg|Alchemy study buddies Honerva and Alfor VLD S8 E13 0240.jpg VLD S8 E13 0241.jpg VLD S8 E13 0265.jpg VLD S8 E13 0350.jpg|Take my hand and lead me to salvation ... Allura's farewell.jpg|Finally with her true family |-|Comics= Coming soon Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender